Burn The Fade
by tomboy-girl21
Summary: Bella disappears days after discovering her pregnancy. Chaos ensues. as it should have
1. What's the Distress?

**A.N.**If you don't like what you read then write what you want/ With my friend's added challenge of "keep the Loch Ness." Let's hope it doesn't go south before it starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**What's The Distress?**

_**Bella--**_

Pregnant.

The word resounded in my head.

But I couldn't...

He was...

How did the semen...

Gotta protect. Have to. My son. Our son. He just didn't understand. But he would, he just needed time to adjust. He'd want it. How could someone like Edward not want a child? If anyone had an issue with that it'd be me.

I hated kids, but this kid was ours..

He was special. I had to protect it from Edward, but how. I was his, how could I be away from him? We were married he was a vampire, I loved him ...

Something in me firmed, I would, I would protect it. But I'd need help, Alice maybe- no she'd side with Edward and so would Jasper by proxy.

If there was one person-

I groped for my small phone, grateful now at Edward's insistence for it.

"Hello?"

"Rose," I whispered. "Rosalie, I need your help, you have to promise me. Promise you'll help."

_**Rose--**_

"Where?! Where?! Did she think I wouldn't understand?!"

Edward was in a frenzy since his visit. Furniture was destroyed, half the walls were torn down. Esme watched in a pained silence as Carlisle tried to calm him. Jasper and Alice weren't here yet and I wished I wasn't either. His eyes- his eyes were darker than I'd ever seen. His agony made me flinch and I shot out of the house before his pain could flash her voice to me.

"Rose!"

I ran like a crazed human, faster than I ever had, miles away, ignoring the pang I felt for leaving behind Emmett.

Finally I collapsed by a small ledge. I felt exhausted and guilty and dirty.

_Rosalie... I'm pregnant. And Edward, he-he doesn't understand._

I tore at my hair, tugging fiercely at it. I wished desperately that I could cry, that my eyes could sting, that my nose would get clogged, I wanted to express my pain in a way that was human.

It wasn't fair.

A child.

A life.

All I'd ever wanted. To bring something good and pure, untainted into the world, to grow old and be happy. To pass away peacefully with Emmett by my side, to have fuzzy memories of grandchildren.

It wasn't much was it? I deserved that much didn't I?

Someone who had Emmett and someone who had me, a family of our own, little and small, but ours. Not just a group of people robbed from first chances.

But I'd never have that, because of this body.

This beautifully frigid, _lifeless_ body.

Tears wouldn't fall.

_Rosalie please, you understand_.

Yes I understood.

I understood wanting something that had the best part of you in them. I understood wanting to have someone who looked at you like you were the most wonderful thing in the world, to want something with eyes as pure as your husband's. I understood that, I understood it so well.

_You can't tell him, not until it's too late_.

Edward's burning eyes.

My fault, always my fault. Maybe I didn't deserve that life.

I wished I could cry.

**_Alice--_**

The hummless chattering of the crowd outside of the terminal was a buzz that I frantically tried to tune out. Less than 20 minutes ago I was in Paris, getting supplies for Esme and now-

She was gone.

It didn't make sense. She was going to be one of us, it was decided. And even as a human she was in my sight, how could she just blur out...

The dog.

Jacob Black.

That had to be the only reason.

"Jasper," I grasped his arms tightly. "Help me."

He cradled my face, rubbing his thumb over my cheek and I felt a soothing calm wash over me.

"Of course," he agreed.

**_Jacob--_**

The forest floor seemed to blur right out from under me and my nostrils flared with a burning smell.

Bloodsucker.

Two.

Jasper, the general.

and Alice?

_Jacob!_ Sam called, _We'll be there, don't do anything stupid!_

I huffed and skidded to a stop, my fur raised and I growled at the two figures that moved in.

_Easy Jake_, Seth advised. _Their probably just here to talk_.

_They can do that at the boundary line_, Leah grumbled, but her paws tore into the ground.

_Stay cool man_, Quil thought, _We'll be there_.

"I don't have time for this dog, where's Bella?" Alice's small fists were curled.

Leah groaned, _I should have known, what's the damsel in distress about this time?_

_Not now Leah, _Sam snapped, green and brown flashed in my mind, _Almost there_.

My growl died in my throat and my eyes widened. Bells? Was she lost? How could she be lost for fuck's sake?! She was living with a house full of super vamps? What the hell they couldn't keep track of one 115 lb girl?!

_Calm down Jake, _Embry pleaded_, Not as bad as you think probably_.

"Where?!" she shrieked again, her high trill hurting my ears. Her mate, pulled her back.

_There goes my ear drum_, Paul growled.

"He's surprised," he murmured, "And worried. He doesn't know."

_No shit_, Quil snarled.

Little Alice whirled on him, but all he anger seemed gone. "What do you mean?" she whispered. "He has to have her, no other reason..."

I didn't trust the leeches enough to morph back so I snarled out a universal message: What the fuck?

Alice and her soldier boy ignored me, they fell into a silent talk that reminded me painfully of Sam and Emily. Then the little leech's words started to register. She couldn't find Bella, couldn't see her. She couldn't see us. Was she in La Push?

_No_, Jared answered, joining the pack from Kim's house, _We'd have known by now_.

Alice tugged on his arm speaking so fast I could only distinguish, "Leave, now, suspicious, have to talk with Carlisle."

By the time the pack arrived they were gone. And we were faced with another dilemma.

Where's Bella?

**_

* * *

_**

x0x

* * *

Review?


	2. Already There

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Twilight and after the movie, I'm sort of glad I don't.

A.N. Thanks to superstarsvtn (the story's abstract so I'm glad you were able to get into it), Miss FHorn (That's the question of the hour, but a certain blonde had something to do with it), stormXgirl89 (you sure know how to compliment a person.), Charlie and/or Charlie2308duke, (it is written in a confusion way since it comes as fragmented, but hopefully after a couple of chapter you'll understand better.)

And thanks to xXTaintedInkXx and DarkenedRoseThorn.

* * *

**Jacob -**

Sam stood in my way. Arms crossed, serious face on, feet planted, he was in full out leader mode.

Not surprising per say.

What _was_ surprising was that he wasn't flanked with Jared and Paul.

I had a good guess what he wanted, but like a good little beta I waited patiently for him to say it.

"I can't let you go," he said finally.

I raised my eyebrow, "Who said I was going anywhere?"

"Jacob."

Despite myself I flinched, his voice rang with authority-

(alpha)

"No ones going to die," I said smoothly. "Well one of us _can't _die and the other one's a modern wolfy wolverine type so-"

"This isn't a joke Jake," Sam said sternly. "You aren't ready to see the Cullens."

"_Jacob Black _isn't ready to face the Cullens," I corrected in a hard voice, I had to cool myself over before talking again. "The great grandson of Ephraim Black and _your_ beta is going to discuss a matter concerning the treaty."

Sam shook his head slowly. "You can't separate what you feel from being a pack member Jake," he said softly.

I smiled humorlessly, "You do. Or does imprinting really cause you to ignore Leah?" It was a low blow, we both knew it, but it didn't stop him from flinching.

Some part of me should feel bad, some part of me felt bad, but I'd save for later.

(if there was one)

I passed by him.

x0x

**Edward -**

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carslile were all searching, they were tracking her using every advantage we had at out disposable, senses, scent, bribes.......

But I knew it didn't matter because even if her disappearance was unnatural, she disappeared.

Seconds after telling me that she was-

pregnant

The timing of her absence....... considering she was abducted was painful, but considering that she orchestrated this to hide from.... that was even more painful.

I'm not sure which one I wanted to be true.

I had wished before rather absentmindedly to be able to react like a human, to have reflexes not so terrifyingly, dangerously strong, to able to taste the strawberry's that reminded me of Bella's hair. But this was probably the first time I wished I could be nauseous. To vomit out whatever made you ill and have it out of your system for good seemed like it must be a relief.

But this pain-

It was worse than being the half alive _thing_ I was whenever I was away from her.

Because both times, it was _my_ choice, my decision to bear.

If Bella had ever wanted me to let go I never doubted I would.

I just never thought she'd ask.

I heard a small whoosh and I turned to Alice slowly.

"Jacob Black is coming," she said softly.

Of course, I thought. Alice had quite logically assumed Jacob had something to do with Be- her disappearance. But he didn't and Black was far from an idiot. I nodded slowly and felt a powerful feeling.

Relief.

Like Italy-

x0x

**Jacob**-

No matter what Sam thought, I knew that if I had a chance of finding Bella or even knowing what was going on, I needed to be calm. Despite the knowing itch of my nostrils, the automatic trembling of my muscles as I caught his scent were hard

and too comforting

To completely fight off.

So I compromised to spend as little time around him as possible.

"Where's Bella?" I shot off immediately.

"I don't know."

The incredulity of that statement made my tendons slack. No matter what Alice might have said to Jasper in front of me hadn't fully convinced me that Bella could go missing from him. He was a telepath for fuck's sake

and her husband.

She loved him.

Admitting it wasn't easy. It hurt to think, pale and more pristine than a leech should ever look, he stood there and every memory of Bella came rushing back. It was like a wave, but I pushed them back and focused on the painful absoluteness of that statement.

Sure there was the very rare upside that whatever brain tumor compelled Bella to stay with her Vanilla man was finally removed, but I doubted it. Cullen was the type of hero in those paperbacks my sisters used to read, the idiot who'd let his girl go with a forced smile. Except that they never had to let go and I was the cheesy best friend with the unrequited feelings.

No matter what I thought of Cullen, he was one of those guys.

"Hardly," he muttered.

Well this is makes talking rather pointless.

"Usually," he said then paused. "I'm surprised at your patience Jacob."

Don't be, I thought, adding a little more spite to it, there's only one reason for it.

"I don't know," he repeated.

"Then tell me why," I snarled and my fists balled against my will.

"Why?" he repeated numbly- like those recording in educational videos-

quizzical and false

"Yes," I said. "Why."

He looked away, assessing me with his eyes. "Are you here as Jake, or a Beta?"

The scene with Sam replayed in my head before I could repress it. He shook his head. "I can't tell you why," he said slowly.

I exploded and my arms trembled. Randomly I thought of something anything to calm me down-

I thought of my bike, the gears coming randomly to my head. I focused on the engine, how it ran, the rumbling sound it made whenever I revved it up. When I opened my eyes I saw that Edward was watching me, almost disappointed.

He wanted me to rip and tear

(do my job)

- Because he missed her?

No the leech only tried that when he thought she died, but if she left him he'd just deal, like the sacrificing idiot he told himself he was

-so

He was guilty.

And before now, bored with my patience. He wanted an end, he thought he deserved nothing better and he knew I'd be more than willing.

He smiled bitterly. "Your perceptive," he noted.

"What?" I forced out. "Did. You Do?"

"I can't-"

"TELL ME!" I yelled. Suddenly I was in front of him, the stench coming of him in waves and my muscles flexed and expanded, but I just focused on breathing and saying-

"I took care of her, I was her's for as long as she needed me, I held her together, I fought for her, I let her go because she loved you," I whispered. "I went your fucking wedding. You _owe_ me Cullen."

He just looked at me with that weird broken doll expression, like that creepy wind up toy that can't be fixed, always looping on the same phrase.

"I can't tell you," he repeated dully.

If Edward was the doll, I was the mechanical dinosaur that roared and stopped his steps after the wind.

I won't give you the satisfcation of dying, I swore to him silently.

"God damn you," I snarled and shifted away from before I changed my mind. In seconds I was flying tearing the earth apart. Even with the wind roaring in my ears I could hear his murmur-

"He already has."

* * *

Reviews make _my_ world go round.


End file.
